Autumn leaves
by landslide
Summary: Fluffy story about how autumn effects Minerva McGonagall's life. Very fluffy oneshot. Or is it?


Mega Fluff-alert!!! I recommend not eating anything sweet while reading this, your dentist will have a field-day! Enjoy!!!

Oh – and thanks to the ones that have inspired me to go on writing: Always Hopeful, GiddieGirlie, OSUSprinks and Minniequill!!!

**Autumn leaves**

Minerva McGonagall was walking about the grounds. She kicked the autumn leaves that were piling up in corners. Sometimes she would stoop down and pick up a conker, which she put in a linnen bag she was carrying. The sun was shining and with every blow of the wind, leaves would float around. She loved this time of year, when hot chocolate was in order as well as curling up in front of the fire.

The bag was growing steadily fuller as Minerva made her way to Hagrid's hut. She had always liked Hagrid, though Transfiguration hadn't been his best subject, he had always been very enthusiastic. He was great in his care of Magical Creatures and she was sure no-one was as loyal to Albus Dumbledore than him. Well, perhaps there were a few persons who were even more loyal…

She knocked on the door of the hut, which opened almost immediately. Voices were heard, as well as the sudden shuffle of children trying to hide something their parents aren't supposed to see, varying from Christmas presents to dragon's eggs.

"Professor…" Hagrid mumbled, as his figure almost closed the doorway, which impaired her sight of the inside of the hut considerably. "You've come to collect them?"

"It is time, Hagrid." Hagrid turned around. "Get yer coats on, kids." The children inside were obviously protesting. "Do you want to come in?" Hagrid asked. "I don't think so – I think some people _should get a move on!_" The words spoken were in the gruff Headmistress tone that even made Hagrid wince now he was no longer a student. One by one the children slipped away from behind Hagrid.

"I got you these…" Minerva held up the bag. The oldest child took it from her and opened it. "Wow! So many! Where did you get them?"

"Good looking on the ground will find you many more than you think, dear." She answered him, petting his head. He smiled at her. "Thank you!" They waved at Hagrid and went on their way. The youngest took her hand. "What is for supper?" she asked. "How can you possibly be hungry after being with Hagrid?" Minerva asked, genuinly surprised. "I didn't like the dragon blood tea… and he only had really hard biscuits." The little one explained.

Another girl was looking at the ground intently while walking in front of the group. Sometimes she ducked and picked up another conker. "Look!" she would say, eyes twinkeling. "Well done!" Minerva praised and put the conker in the bag the boy held up. "What is for supper?" he asked now. "Sausage and mash and a trifle for dessert." Minerva gave in.

"Daddy's favourite!" the little one exclaimed. "Yes, dear, daddy's favourite." Minerva agreed and planted a kiss on the girls raven curls. When they finally arrived at the castle, it was getting dark. "The sun is going to sleep already." Minerva pointed to the setting sun and the beautiful orange and pink skies. The girl who had been walking faster than the rest had already opened the door. "Are you coming in?" she wanted to know rather impatiently. "Your tone, young lady!" Minerva remarked sharply. "Sorry… But I want to tell daddy about what we did today!" the girl excused herself and ran up the stairs.

The three others followed and together they stood in front of a gargoyle. "Password?" the statue asked. "Chocolate frog!" the boy gave the password and together they went up the rotating stairs.

A tall figure with long auburn hair turned around on the sounds that were coming from the little hall that lead to his chambers. Before he knew, the door opened and three children with raven hair and twinkling blue eyes raced inside, all speaking. He lifted the little girl and sat down on the sofa, the other children on either side. "Now, what is it you want to tell me?" he inquired. "We had tea with Hagrid!" the little girl was first to answer. "He has some new creatures! And a really big puppy!" the other girl added. "And mummy found us lots and lots of conkers, look!" the boy said with gusto. "That is very sweet of your mummy…" the smile on Albus Dumbledore's face was only for the mother of his children. "Won't you sit with us, Minerva? There is still some time before supper."

Is it enough for a one-shot? Should I start writing longer stories alltogether? Did you think it was almost too soppy and you now have your wellies out? Tell me!


End file.
